This invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting tension in an elongated bicycle saddle. More specifically this invention relates to a longitudinally adjustable frame which underlies a bicycle saddle of the type including a narrow leading end portion with a downwardly contoured tip and a flaired, wider trailing end portion with a downwardly extending anchor.
At the present time many bicycle seat arrangements include a tubular frame which supports a leather or molded composition saddle. The frame is mounted upon a saddle post which in turn is vertically adjustable with respect to the structural frame of the bicycle.
For both general purpose and high performance bicycles the stiffness of the saddle can materially affect user comfort and performance. In this connection a saddle that is soft and spongy permits a substantial degree of vertical movement which promotes user abrasion and soreness. On the other hand, some degree of saddle fexibility is desirable to promote user comfort.
In at least some prior instances, saddle stiffness has been established by regulating an expandable portion of the saddle frame. The expandable portion is mounted beneath the saddle and in the event a stiffer saddle is desired, the cycle is tipped upsidedown or the saddle is removed or is tilted upwardly at the mounting post and a tension adjustment is made by increasing or decreasing the frame size.
Although such an adjustment mechanism provides a degree of flexibility for a saddle user trial and error find adjustments are tedious, time consuming and difficult to make. Moreover, under prolonged use, a saddle may tend to relax or elongate which changes the stiffness characteristics. Although field adjustment may be warranted, in such circumstances, the difficulty in making an adjustment in the field discourage many cyclists from realizing full enjoyment and comfort of the vehicle.
Additionally, in at least some previously known adjustment devices, road vibration, user movement, etc. tends to loosen the tension adjustment mechanism which promotes an unacceptable slack condition of the saddle.
The problems suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which tend to reduce the effectiveness of prior saddle assemblies. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that bicycle saddle adjustment assemblies appearing in the prior art have not been altogether satisfactory.